Warmth
by Ability King KK
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple outing with friends. Too bad villains had to make an appearance. When an icy villain traps our favorite green duo and gets away, Izuku has to wonder how he can be a hero if he can't even protect those close to him. Luckily he has Tsuyu to keep him from overthinking these things.
1. Trapped

Everything had been going fine. It was beautiful day and some of the students from Class 1-A had decided to head into the city to have some fun. Too bad it was ruined when a small group of villains decided to make their appearance.

"What's the matter little heroes?! Don't care for the "icy" reception?!" called out the villain. He had blue skin and his hair was made of ice that was slicked back into spikes. He wore a trench coat that was left open, a pair of slacks, no shoes, and wore a pair of large metal gauntlets that amplified his Quirk. "Come on! Let me freeze you already so I can meet back up with my friends! If you're lucky, maybe they'll bring your friends as well!

Hiding behind a nearby building was Midoriya Izuku, listening to this madman's cackles. When the villains attacked, he and the rest of the 1-A students had become separated from each other. Well, almost. Izuku glanced to his side at the girl, whose large eyes glanced right back him.

"Any ideas, Midoriya-kun, gero?"

"Not at the moment, Asui."

"Call me, Tsuyu, remember?" replied the frog girl. Even when dealing with villains, she had to remind him.

"S-Sorry! Anyway, as of right now we're pinned down. The only options we really have are to wait out for a Pro to come…"

"Which we don't know how long we have until then, gero."

"…Or take the risk and fight this villain ourselves."

"…You know I'm not suited for the cold, Midoriya-kun."

Izuku nodded his head in confirmation. "Which is why I was going to fight this guy by myself."

Tsuyu's expression didn't change but Izuku could somehow tell that she was not happy with that decision. "Midoriya-kun…"

"Asu-Tsuyu, I think these villains separated us on purpose. From what little I saw of the others' Quirks, they could specifically counter some of our Quirks."

"So it's not just a coincidence that we got stuck with an ice user, gero."

"Either these guys are working with the League of Villains or they really did their homework to make a name for themselves," replied Izuku, glancing back towards the villain who was still looking for them. "With your cold blood and the fact that I have to get close to attack, we're technically at a disadvantage."

Tsuyu nodded at this. "We are, but that doesn't mean you deal with this on your own, gero."

The green-haired boy turned back to her with wide eyes. "B-But…"

"Remember, Midoriya-kun, I'm training to be a hero as well, gero. I wouldn't be able to call myself a hero if I stood on the sidelines because I was afraid of getting hurt, gero."

Izuku stared at her for a few seconds before nodding at her conviction. "Alright. I'll distract him and you attack from above when I give the signal."

"Right."

With that, Tsuyu started climbing the building they had been using for cover while Izuku dashed out to the open.

"Ah! There you are!" exclaimed the villain as he shot an icy blast. Luckily, Izuku was able to dodge it using a small amount of One for All in his legs.

"Why are you doing this?! Who are you?!" demanded Izuku as he stared down the villain.

"The name's Frostbite," replied the villain with grin, revealing sharp teeth that glistened like icicles. "As to why we're doing this, well why not?!"

Izuku grimaced as Frostbite cackled once more. So there was no real rhyme or reason for what these villains were doing. Still, it was strange that they were coordinated enough to separate the UA students, which means that the League had to have been involved somehow. He had to take this guy down and get answers.

Using One for All, Izuku charged forward. Seeing this, Frostbite grinned and fired another icy blast, causing Izuku to quickly change directions. He kept running as Frostbite kept firing.

"Damn it!" growled out Izuku, getting annoyed that he couldn't get closer.

When the shots stopped, it allowed Izuku to catch his breath and stare down his opponent once more. From what Izuku could see, there was an icy aura surrounding Frostbite.

"What's the matter, little hero? You didn't actually think I'd let you get close to me, did you?" questioned Frostbite in a taunting tone. "Even if you did get close enough, you'd freeze the moment you touched me!"

' _So that aura is a defense!'_ thought Izuku.

"Not only that, but with my Quirk I can also lower the surrounding temperature!"

That made Izuku tense. Now that he had stopped running, he could feel that it did feel colder than it did earlier. And if it was colder now, then that meant…

' _Tsuyu!'_

The freckle-faced boy desperately looked at the tops of the buildings to find his friend. He soon spotted her, but with the way she was starting to sway his fear grew.

"So that's where your little friend had been hiding," stated Frostbite with a smirk as he too looked at Tsuyu. He had noticed Izuku's frantic search and he looked up to where the boy was looking.

It didn't take long for Tsuyu's body to give out and she fell forward.

"Tsuyu!" exclaimed Izuku, activating One for All once more.

"Say goodbye, heroes!" shouted Frostbite as he took aim.

' _I need to make it!'_

The villain fired off one last shot just as Tsuyu was about to hit the ground. Luckily for the frog girl, Izuku made it just in time to catch her, with his momentum carrying them both inside the abandoned building. Unfortunately though, Frostbite's attack froze over the entrance, effectively trapping the green duo.

"Damn, I was hoping to give them a quick death," said Frostbite with a frown. He then shrugged. "Oh well, at least they'll still die. Better go see if the others are done yet."

With that, the icy villain walked off to find his teammates.

-:-

Izuku let out a moan as he shook his head. What happened? His eyes sprang open when he remembered.

"Tsuyu!"

Looking down at the weight in his arms, he let out a sigh of relief to see her safe and sound. Aside from the fact that she was out cold (no pun intended), she seemed to be okay. Setting her down gently, he turned towards the entrance to find it blocked by a thick sheet of ice.

"That explains why it still feels cold," mumbled out the boy. "It feels like it's getting colder, too."

He needed to figure out a way out of here, especially for Tsuyu's sake. He couldn't use One for All. Looking at the way the ice formed, using his Quirk could causing the building to collapse on top on them.

"I-Izu…"

The sudden voice startled Izuku out of his thought process. Turning to the source, he found a slightly conscious Tsuyu staring at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Tsuyu!" exclaimed Izuku as he rushed forward. "Are you okay?!"

"…Cold, gero."

"R-Right! Stupid question. A-Anyway, it looks like we'll have to wait for someone to find us before we can get out of here."

"Mm," moaned out the girl before closing her eyes.

"T-Tsuyu! Stay with me!" exclaimed the frightened boy as he started to shake her. "Oh no, if she stays in here any longer she'll most likely freeze to death! I have to warm her up somehow!"

Looking around the room, Izuku noticed various pieces of debris; pieces of wood, concrete, cloth, metal. Not wasting any time, Izuku quickly gathered all of the wood, concrete, and cloth. Putting the concrete into a ring shape, he then placed the wood and cloth in the middle. Striking two pieces of concrete together to make sparks, he was happy that the fire was soon lit.

"Good, that's done," said Izuku with a sigh as he could feel the heat emanating from the fire. He looked back at Tsuyu to find her still out of it. "But there has to be something else I can do!"

Wracking his brain for anything that could help his friend, his mind soon landed out a piece of information that made him blush bright red. It was something he saw in a documentary once and would never have believed that he would ever have to use it. Being the shy boy that he was, he would never do something like this willingly, but his embarrassment was pushed to the side due to his worry for his friend's life.

"Please forgive me, Tsuyu!"

Quickly, Izuku stripped down to his boxers before turning to Tsuyu and stripping her down to her bra and panties. He blushed when he noted that they were green. Not wasting any more time, he picked up Tsuyu, sat by the fire, placed her in his lap, and grabbed the largest piece of cloth he could find and wrapped it around them as a makeshift blanket.

' _Hopefully someone finds us soon,'_ thought Izuku, his face still red. His blush became deeper when he felt Tsuyu snuggle up against him.

-:-

Izuku had no idea how long they had been trapped. Despite having been awake the whole time (his worry for Tsuyu making sleep impossible, no matter how much the cold wanted to claim him) he lost track of time. For all he knew it was well into the night, which would have meant they had been trapped for hours since it was the early afternoon when the incident occurred.

Just as he put another piece of wood on the fire with his free arm, his other arm securely around Tsuyu's waist, he felt a source of heat coming from the entrance. Looking up, he noticed the ice starting to melt as a large orange blotch getting bigger. Once the ice melted, creating a makeshift doorway, it was revealed that Shouto was standing there. The dual Quirk user's eyes widened when he spotted Izuku and Tsuyu.

"I found them!" shouted Shouto, turning back to the outside.

Izuku let out a sigh of relief when he heard the voice of his friends, all concerned for him and Tsuyu.

"Deku! Tsuyu! Are you okay? Oh!"

Ochaco was the first to make it inside and when she did she stood there wide-eyed when she took in the scene. From her perspective, Izuku and Tsuyu were naked underneath the blanket. Why were they naked?!

"Midoriya! We've been looking all over for you!" cried out Iida, who was the next to enter. Upon seeing his friend, he tensed up and was about to reprimand the boy as his class president mentality overrode any other thought. Luckily, Izuku interrupted before the reprimand came.

"Call an ambulance! Just call an ambulance!"

Sensing the distress in the boy's voice, Iida closed his mouth and quickly fished out his cellphone and stepped outside. Shouto and Ochaco went towards Izuku and Tsuyu to help them out of the building. Helping Izuku stand, Izuku made his way towards the entrance with Tsuyu still in his arms and keeping her close. Shouto stood by them using his fire Quirk to keep them warm and Ochaco gathered up their discarded clothes. She was relieved to find that they were at least still wearing their undergarments.

It didn't take long for an ambulance to arrive. Wrapping the blanket around Tsuyu, Izuku handing her over to the medics, begging that they help her.

"Don't worry, kid. We'll do everything we can," said the medic, giving a reassuring smile.

"…Thanks," replied Izuku, returning the smile.

Now knowing that Tsuyu was in good hands, Izuku allowed himself to relax…which meant to fall forward in a dead heap and his friends to shout his name in shock. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **I've wanted to write an Izuku x Tsuyu fic for a while now. It's such a great pairing, but doesn't get a lot of stories for it. Of the Izuku pairings (the ones that matter) I feel it works the best given their personalities and doesn't feel bland or forced (like Izuku x Ochaco).**

 **Anyway, this story will probably have quite a few chapters that show off the growth of Izuku and Tsuyu's relationship. So stick around to see more of the glorious pairing known as "Frog for All".**


	2. Worry

It was dark. Why was it dark? The last thing Tsuyu remembered was going on an outing with some of her classmates and then having to deal with a villain with the help of Izuku. She also remembered that the villain had an ice-based Quirk, which would explain why she blacked out. What was strange though was that despite how cold it had been during the fight, Tsuyu could have sworn that there was a heat source around her when she was asleep and now it was gone.

Tsuyu let out a groan of annoyance as she regained consciousness, alerting the other occupants of the room.

"Ah! Neechan's awake!" exclaimed a small voice.

"Oh thank goodness," replied an older, calmer voice.

Slowly opening her eyes, Tsuyu noticed that she was in a pure white room. Glancing around, her large eyes landed on her mother and little sister, both of whom looked relieved to see her awake.

"How are you feeling, Tsuyu?" asked her mother, Beru.

"…Tired, gero," answered Tsuyu. She then noticed that someone was missing. "Where are Samidare and Otousan?"

A gentle smile appeared on Beru's face. "Your father and brother went to get something eat and will be back shortly."

Tsuyu nodded in understanding, before she tried getting up.

"Neechan?" questioned Satsuki, tilting her head in confusion.

"I need to see if Midoriya-kun is okay, gero," replied Tsuyu as she sat up, but her mother gently pushed her back down. "Kaasan?"

"Your friend is okay, Tsuyu. He had lost a lot of energy and needs his rest."

"All the more reason I need to make sure he is okay, gero."

Beru had to push her daughter down once more. "Tsuyu…Midoriya-kun hasn't woken up yet. He's been unconscious since the medics brought both of you in.

Tsuyu's already large eyes widened at this piece of information. "What happened?"

Before Beru answered, she turned to her youngest. "Satsuki, dear. Could you wait in the lobby for your father and brother for a bit? I need to speak with your sister in private."

"Okay, Kaachan!"

Once the small child left the two eldest Asui women stared at each other. Tsuyu was getting impatient and wanted answers.

"What happened to Midoriya-kun, gero?"

"Tsuyu, what exactly do you remember from your encounter with the villain?"

"…Not much, gero. We underestimated his Quirk and I fell asleep because of the cold, which means that Midoriya-kun was left on his own to deal with the villain. Is that why Midoriya-kun hasn't woken up yet, gero? What did that villain do to him?"

"…From what your friends told us, they found you and Midoriya-kun trapped in an abandon building thanks to that ice villain. Midoriya-kun had apparently been able to build a fire to keep the both of you warm, but he had also apparently went even further by sharing his body heat with you to keep you from freezing to death."

Tsuyu couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That doesn't explain why he is essentially in a coma, gero."

"Tsuyu, the two of you had been trapped for hours and Midoriya-kun had stayed up the whole time to make sure you were okay," explained Beru. "When he was brought in, not only was he exhausted but also on the verge of hypothermia."

The younger Asui felt like she had been put back into the cold. Midoriya-kun had almost died because of her? No. She couldn't think like that. They were training to be heroes. This was something they were going to have to get used to. Plus, knowing Midoriya-kun, he would do this again if it meant keeping someone safe.

"I still want to see him, gero."

"No," came the immediate reply. "He's still resting and you need to rest as well."

"…But I've been asleep for hours apparently, gero."

"Yes, but we don't know if you've fully recovered yet. Now I'm going to find a doctor so they can look you over. If they say you can leave then you may."

Tsuyu had no choice but to relent. Leaning back into her pillow, she could only hope that Midoriya-kun would wake up soon.

-:-

Meanwhile in the lobby, some of Izuku and Tsuyu's friends were gathered after having heard what had happened. They were greatly worried about their friends and wanted to see if they were doing okay. Some of their worry went away when Tsuyu's little sister came into the room and said that Tsuyu was awake.

"Thank goodness," said Ochaco with a sigh of relief. "Now we just need to wait for news about Deku."

"Deku?" questioned Satsuki, looking up from the coloring book that Momo created for her.

"She means Midoriya Izuku," replies Iida, pushing up his glasses. "Hopefully he too will wake up soon."

"I'm sure he will, Iida! Someone as manly as Midoriya won't let this beat him!" exclaimed Kirishima with a sharp-toothed grin.

"Would you quiet down, you idiot? We're in a hospital," said Jirou, giving the redhead a side glare. This caused Kirishima to rub the back of his head in embarrassment and mumble out an apology.

"I have to agree with Kirishima, although not as loudly," stated Tokoyami. "I can't see Midoriya letting this stop him."

"For Midoriya-san's sake, I hope so," said Momo, thinking of how distraught Izuku's mother was when she came in.

"He'll wake up," said Satsuki, garnering everyone's attention. "He's Neechan's prince and they need to live happily ever after! Ooh, maybe Neechan should kiss him like Sleeping Beauty!"

The 1-A students sweatdropped at the imagination that the little girl possessed, while Ochaco felt a tightness in her chest at the thought of Izuku kissing another girl due to her own feelings for the boy.

-:-

Meanwhile, in Izuku's room, the boy was still unconscious as the constant beeping from the machine were the only sound in the room. Sitting to the side of his bed were his mother, Inko, and the former Number One Hero, All Might.

Inko looked ready to burst into tears again as she looked at her son. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head slightly, she found that it was Toshinori's hand.

"He'll be fine," rumbled out the blond.

Despite his words, Inko could tell that Toshinori was just as worried about Izuku. Nonetheless, Inko appreciated the faith that he had in her son. Turning back to her son, a new sense of hope filled her heart.

' _Please wake up soon, Izuku.'_

-:-

Night had come and visiting hours had ended. All Might took the 1-A students back to their dorm and Tsuyu's family had told her that they would be by tomorrow after the doctor said she should stay one more night for observation. Inko had to be convinced by Toshinori to leave, as she wanted to stay and be there when Izuku woke up.

"Knowing that boy, he wouldn't want you worrying yourself to death over him," stated Toshinori.

"I'm his mother. It's my job to worry about him," replied Inko, looking defiant.

"I know, but you can imagine what his reaction would be if he knew you weren't taking care of yourself. Go home, get some sleep, and first thing in the morning I'll personally bring you back here to see Izuku. Okay?"

Although still reluctant, Inko agreed to Toshinori's proposition. With everyone gone, the hospital was quieter than usual. The night shift were making their rounds and all the patients were asleep…well, almost all of them.

Tsuyu stared up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. Thoughts of Midoriya-kun and his condition floated around in her mind, causing her much distress.

"I need to see if he's okay for myself, gero."

Sitting up, the frog girl got out of bed and crept towards the door. Opening it gently, she looked out to see if the coast was clear and snuck out when she saw that it was. The downside to her little venture though was that she had no idea which room Midoriya-kun was in, so chances of getting caught were higher than she would have liked. Luck was on her side in the end as she soon came upon a room with the name "Midoriya" next to it. With a smile, she opened the door quietly and found the green-haired boy she had been looking for.

Closing the door behind her, she made her way over towards the bed and looked over the sleeping boy. The frog girl let out a sigh of relief. She honestly was expecting much worse, but Midoriya-kun looked peaceful. Of course it didn't change the fact that Midoriya-kun hadn't been awake for little over a day now.

"You really are reckless, you know that, Midoriya-kun, gero?" asked Tsuyu, her bluntness at the forefront. "Then again, this is the first time you've been put into a coma…at least to my knowledge, gero. I just wish I wasn't the reason you are like this, gero."

She reached forward and grabbed his hand in her own.

"Knowing you though, you would probably do this again if it meant saving someone, gero. You wouldn't be you if you didn't."

Tsuyu couldn't help but smile at that. Of everyone in Class 1-A, Midoriya-kun was probably the one who was the most driven to become a hero and for the right reasons. She wasn't blind that some of her classmates only wanted to become heroes for selfish reasons, Bakugou and Mineta being the biggest offenders. There were even some Pro Heroes out there, like Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods, who only cared about the fame and glory that came with the job. Midoriya-kun was different though and he even inspired others to want to be true heroes, herself included.

"Please wake up soon, Midoriya-kun. Life wouldn't be the same without you, gero."

With that Tsuyu turned and made her way towards the door. Just as she was about to grab the doorknob though…

"U-Ugh, w-where am I?"

The frog girl's eyes widened at the voice. Turning back towards the bed, she found Midoriya-kun awake and struggling to sit up.

"Midoriya-kun!" cried out Tsuyu as she made her way back to him.

"T-Tsuyu?"

' _He finally remembered to call me by my name, gero,'_ thought Tsuyu with a laugh. "It's me, gero."

"Where are we?" asked Izuku as Tsuyu helped him sit up. He then jolted a bit. "Did Frostbite capture us?!"

Tsuyu placed her finger on her chin as she usually did. "If you mean that ice villain, no. We're at the hospital. Don't you remember what happened, Midoriya-kun?"

It didn't take long for Izuku's memory to jog itself and when it did he couldn't stop the bright red blush from appearing on his face.

' _I practically saw Tsuyu naked!'_ thought Izuku, looking ready to shut down again

Tsuyu merely tilted her head. _'Did it just get warmer in here, gero?'_

"G-Gomen, T-Tsuyu!"

"Gero, why are you apologizing, Midoriya-kun? If it weren't for you, who knows what would have happened, gero."

"B-But…"

"Is this about you seeing me in my bra and panties, gero?"

"Eh?!"

"I was told that you shared your body heat with me to keep me warm while we were trapped, gero. I know that the best way to do that is not have any clothes on, gero, but I know you well enough that you wouldn't take all of my clothes off," explained Tsuyu, watching as Izuku turned a deeper shade of red. She then gave him a smile. "So, arigatou, Midoriya-kun. For keeping me warm, gero."

Despite his embarrassment, Izuku returned the smile. "Y-You're welcome, Tsuyu."

It was then that Tsuyu did something Izuku was not expecting at all. She moved aside the blanket and lay next to him. Due to his shock, he couldn't form any words.

"I want to make sure that this is real. I want to make sure that you'll still be awake once morning comes, gero."

"B-But, T-Tsuyu!" squeaked out Izuku, his whole body becoming red. He's never been this close to a girl before, not even Uraraka.

"You made a lot of people worried, Midoriya-kun, gero," stated the frog girl as she snuggled closer to the boy. _'This is the warmth I felt before, gero!'_

"G-Gomen…"

"Save the apologies until the morning. For now, go back to sleep. It's still late, gero."

Izuku didn't bother arguing and did as Tsuyu said. Despite how long he had been out, it didn't take long for him to return to the realm of dreams.

As for Tsuyu, she knew she probably should have gone to find a nurse and inform them about Midoriya-kun, but due to her worry she wanted to make sure he was the first thing she saw in the morning. She couldn't really do that if she was stuck in her own room.

She soon joined Izuku in dreamland, a smile on her face as the boy next to her kept her warm.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **You can only imagine what the reactions will be come morning for our favorite green team. Especially since Izuku and Tsuyu aren't technically together yet.**

 **Speaking of reactions, when it comes to Ochaco I'm going to try and write her properly, something other authors on this site have a hard time doing. You'll see what I mean when we get to that point in the story.**


	3. Warmth Can Be Addicting

Sunlight filtered into the hospital room, but that was not what woke Izuku up. What woke him up was the feeling of something constantly poking his face. Letting out a soft groan, the green-haired boy begrudgingly opened his eyes, only to see a chibi version of Tsuyu staring directly at him. Although the girl before him had her hair tied into little pigtails instead of a giant bow.

"Hi! I'm Satsuki!" chirped the child with a smile.

Izuku had a blank look on his face before he glanced over at Tsuyu. He noticed that at some point during the night his arm wrapped around Tsuyu's shoulders and she was snuggled closer to him. With a blush, he started to gently shake her awake.

"T-Tsuyu? Y-You need to wake up."

With a soft groan of her own, Tsuyu's eyes opened as she took in the scene before her; a blushing Izuku with his arm around her shoulders and a smiling Satsuki sitting on the bed with them.

"Satsuki-chan, what are you doing here, gero?" asked Tsuyu as she grabbed her sister and pulled her onto her lap.

"Everybody is looking for you, Neechan! We came to visit and you weren't in your room," explained Satsuki. She then frowned. "Kaachan and Otouchan were very worried. So I came looking for you!"

"T-Tsuyu, maybe you should go back to your room now," said Izuku.

The two frog girls looked at Izuku, causing him to look away with a blush. Satsuki let out a giggle at seeing this.

"He's all red now!" giggled the little girl.

"And very warm, too, gero," added Tsuyu with a smile. Her smile widened as Izuku blushed even harder at her words.

"T-Tsuyu!"

It was at that moment that the door opened, gaining the three's attention. Izuku's eyes widened at seeing both his mother and All Might standing in the doorway, looking just as surprised as he was. Although, Inko's shock was short lived once seeing that Izuku was awake finally set in. Almost immediately, tears formed in her eyes.

"I-Izuku!" cried Inko as she made her way over to Izuku's side of the bed and brought him into her arms.

"K-Kaachan!" exclaimed Izuku, embarrassed that his mother was hugging him like this in front of one of his friends.

"Glad to see that you're awake, my boy," said Toshinori as he made his way over. He then glanced at Tsuyu and Satsuki. "Although I'm surprised that you already had some visitors."

"I actually came to visit last night because I was worried about Midoriya-kun, gero," explained Tsuyu, putting her finger on her chin. "He woke up last night and I stayed to make sure he was still awake in the morning, gero."

Toshinori nodded in understanding. "That explains why you are here, young Asui, although your parents are very worried that you weren't in your room. I should probably go inform them of where you are."

"Satsuki-chan, why don't you go with All Might to find Kaasan and Otousan, gero? I'm sure they'll be wondering where you wandered off to, gero," stated Tsuyu, looking at her little sister.

The younger frog girl pouted. "But Neechan, I want to stay with you and your prince!"

Tsuyu raised an eyebrow at Satsuki's words as Izuku blushed up a storm at being called a prince. Inko couldn't help the giggles that escaped her while Toshinori's couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"You can spend time with us later, gero," answered Tsuyu. "Right now, Kaasan and Otousan need to know where we both are, gero."

Satsuki pouted once more, but relented. Being placed on the floor, she grabbed Toshinori's hand and the two left the room to find the Asui parents. With them gone, Izuku and Tsuyu were now left alone with Inko.

"I'm so glad that you're alright, Izuku," stated the teary-eyed mother as she hugged her son once more.

"I-It's okay, K-Kaachan!" replied Izuku with a stutter.

Inko then let go of Izuku to wipe away her tears. She then turned to Tsuyu with a smile. "Arigatou, for looking after Izuku."

"You're welcome, Midoriya-san, gero," replied Tsuyu, returning the smile.

The door then opened once again, this time revealing the doctor, followed by Tsuyu's parents. Upon seeing his daughter in bed with a boy, Ganma did not look happy.

"Tsuyu…"

"Otousan," replied Tsuyu, unperturbed. "I know I should have stayed in my own room, but this was important, gero."

Beru let out a sigh. "Tsuyu, I know you were worried about Midoriya-kun, but you made us worried when we found your room empty."

"Gomen, Kaasan."

"I suppose it can't be helped now though," said Beru. She then gave Izuku a smile. "And you must be Midoriya-kun. Arigatou for protecting my daughter."

"Y-You're welcome, A-Asui-san," replied Izuku with a blush. The heat he was exuding caused Tsuyu to subconsciously draw herself closer to the boy, much to Ganma's ire.

The doctor then cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but I will need to check over Midoriya-kun, so if everyone could please leave for a moment?"

While she really didn't want to leave the coziness of the bed, Tsuyu had no choice but to get out from under the covers. She already felt colder. She then turned to look at Midoriya-kun. "I guess I'll see you later, gero?"

"H-Hai! S-Sure, T-Tsuyu," stuttered Izuku with a nervous smile.

The frog girl returned the smile before leaving the room with her parents and Inko.

-:-

Some time later, Tsuyu had changed her clothes and was now sitting in the lobby with some of her classmates as they waited for Izuku. Her parents were over on the other side of the room talking with Inko and Toshinori, giving her the opportunity to talk with her friends as they waited.

"I'm so glad that you and Deku are alright, Tsu!" said Ochaco, bringing her friend into a hug.

"Yeah! When we heard that you guys were in the hospital, you gave us all a scare!" exclaimed the pink-skinned, pink-haired girl that was Ashido Mina.

"Arigatou, Ochaco, Mina, gero."

"So what's up with your dad?" asked Mina. "He didn't look too happy."

Tsuyu explained last night's events that led up to this morning. When she was done, the others stared at her with wide eyes. Of course, Iida was the first to respond.

"How could you do something so inappropriate?!" demanded the speedster.

"Dude, they didn't even do anything," replied Mina.

"Mina's got a point. Do you honestly think Midoriya would have the guts to go that far?" questioned Jirou with a raised eyebrow.

"It is still inappropriate for two people to be sharing a bed, especially when they are not married," stated Iida as he crossed his arms.

Jirou rolled her eyes at Iida's no nonsense personality. She then turned back to Tsuyu. "So what are you going to do now?"

Tsuyu tilted her head slight with her finger on her chin. "I would actually like to spend more time with Midoriya-kun and get to know him better, gero."

"More so then you already do?" asked Mina with a sly grin.

"Ashido!" scolded Iida as he glared at the alien girl. He was ignored.

"Come on, Tsuyu! You've not only shared a bed with Midori, but you've practically seen each other naked," said Mina in a whisper.

Tsuyu wasn't bothered by Mina's comment. "Technically I didn't see anything since I was passed out. What I do remember is that Midoriya-kun is very warm, gero."

This sent Mina into a giggle fit while Jirou smirked at Tsuyu's description of the green-haired boy. Ochaco on the other hand really wished that they could change the subject.

"Did we miss something?" asked a voice. The 1-A students turned to see Shouto, Momo, and Kirishima. The three had gone off to find the vending machine to grab snacks for everyone and came back to see Mina giggling her head off.

"Nothing much," answered Jirou, her smirk still on her face. "Just that Tsu over here was talking about how warm Midoriya is."

"Which we should stop talking about!" exclaimed Iida as he waved his arms around robotically. Again, he was ignored.

"Stop talking about what?" asked the familiar voice of Izuku. The doctor had just finished examining him and gave him a clean bill of health, allowing him to leave.

"Izuku, my man!" exclaimed Kirishima, wrapping his arm around Izuku's shoulders in a friendly one-armed hug. "Glad to see you up and about! I knew that you wouldn't go down that easily."

Izuku let out a nervous laugh. "Arigatou, Kirishima."

Mina then made her way over to the green-haired boy. "So, Midori! Tsuyu tells us that you two shared a bed last night."

Izuku blushed brightly, while Kirishima, Momo, and Shouto all stared at Tsuyu in surprise. The frog girl merely let out a sigh as she stood and walked over to the red-faced Izuku.

"T-Tsuyu?! Wh-Why would you t-tell them that?!"

"Gero, I suppose that it was a mistake telling Mina."

"Hey!" chirped the pink girl with a pout.

"But I don't see why it would make you embarrassed, especially since you've already seen me in my bra and panties, gero."

The blush intensified to the point that the others standing near him could feel the heat coming off of him.

"Hey, Tsuyu's right! He really is warm!" stated Mina, looking at Izuku with wide eyes.

"Damn. You think it's a second Quirk or something?" questioned Kirishima. He then turned to Shouto with a grin. "Looks like you're not the only one in class with a heat-based Quirk."

"N-No! It's not a Quirk!" squeaked out Izuku. "I just have a strength enhancement Quirk."

"It is strange that you can create heat like this though," said Shouto as he walked over.

"Do you think you were supposed to have a heat-based Quirk instead, Midoriya?" asked Momo.

"W-Well, my father did have a Quirk that let him breath fire, but I didn't inherit it," explained Izuku. He really wished they would stop asking about his Quirk before he let slip One for All.

"Maybe not as an actual Quirk, but it does look like you inherited your father's fire, gero," replied Tsuyu as she reached over and grabbed Izuku's hand. At this rate, Izuku's blush was going to be permanent.

Mina couldn't help but giggle at the sight. _'So cute!'_

Before Mina could call the green duo out, Toshinori and Inko made their way over.

"Midoriya, my boy! I see that the doctor's letting you go?" asked Toshinori with a grin.

"You bet! Now that I'm healed up, I can't wait to get back to my training!" replied Izuku, returning the grin.

Toshinori noticed how Inko flinched a little at Izuku's declaration. "Hate to break it to you, my boy, but I think it would best if you rest for another day or two. You did technically just come out of a coma."

"He is right, Midoriya-kun, gero," added Tsuyu, looking up at Izuku. "I know we all push ourselves to become better heroes, but even you need to take breaks every now and then, gero."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "I guess so."

Inko let out a sigh of relief. As much as she supported her son's dream, she hated seeing him hurt.

"Oi, now that Izuku's out of here, I say we head back to the dorms to celebrate!" exclaimed Kirishima.

"Yeah! What do you say, Midori?!" asked Mina, getting closer to the boy.

"D-Do we really have to?" questioned Izuku, uncomfortable with Mina invading his personal space.

"As long as we don't go overboard, I wouldn't mind, gero."

"See? Tsuyu wants to celebrate. Do it for the frog, Midori!"

Izuku didn't have a chance to answer as his friends soon dragged him out of the hospital, although Tsuyu stayed by his side to make sure Mina didn't hound him too much. With the teens gone, that left the adults to follow behind.

"Something wrong, Inko?" asked Toshinori, noticing Inko's shaking shoulders.

She looked up at him with teary, yet happy eyes. "I'm just so happy that Izuku has such kind friends."

"I could say the same for Tsuyu," said Beru with a smile, as she and her husband walked alongside Inko and Toshinori. Samidare and Satsuki had run up ahead to try and catch up with their sister and, as Satsuki put it, their sister's prince. "It's nice that she's making more friends."

Next to her, Ganma let out a grumbling croak. "And then we find her in a boy's bed. I don't like how close she was getting with him."

"Ganma," came the warning tone from Beru. "Midoriya-kun is clearly a nice boy and cares for Tsuyu. Leave him be."

Ganma let out another croak while Beru and Inko talked about their kids, happy that Izuku and Tsuyu seemed to be so close. Toshinori, after seeing and hearing everything, decided to have a talk with Izuku later on about his supposed relationship with Asui.

He had a feeling Izuku will need all the advice he could get.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **This was definitely a fluff filled chapter and it looks like there will be more fluff to come given how it looks like Tsuyu is becoming addicted to Izuku's warmth. Although it looks like her father isn't too happy about it. Hopefully Izuku will be able to figure out what his relationship with Tsuyu really is very soon.**


	4. Confrontations

It had been a few days since Izuku and Tsuyu were released from the hospital and while the two resumed their classes; some of the Pro Heroes of UA were currently meeting once again about the incident that put the two students in the hospital in the first place.

"Any word on this Frostbite villain?" asked the rodent-like Principal.

"Not yet," replied the only woman in the room. "His partners don't want to talk."

Nezu took in Midnight's words with a hum. "I see."

"The only thing we know is that the Quirks that these villains had were specific enough to counter the Quirks of our students, as young Midoriya was able to deduce," said Toshinori. "For example, the two villains that young Todoroki and young Iida fought could control dirt and create oil, prefect counters for their respective Quirks."

"Are you suggesting that the attack was organized?" questioned the sharpshooter hero Snipe.

"It's possible. When I asked young Midoriya about the incident he theorized that the ones who attacked them could be working with the League of Villains."

"Great, just what we needed," grumbled out Midnight, crossing her arms under her large breasts.

"If it is true that they were working with the League of Villains, the big question is why," stated the vampire-like hero Vlad King.

"It could be possible that there's more to these villains then we think," replied Ectoplasm. "It would be strange if they were just common thugs, considering the League of Villains haven't used lesser villains since the raid on the USJ."

"Then it seems the only thing we can do for now is to stay on guard," stated Nezu. "Hopefully, we can get information about this Frostbite soon and put an end to this."

As much as the Pros hated the idea of waiting, they really didn't have much of a choice.

-:-

Elsewhere, Frostbite was sitting around, bored out of his mind. He glanced towards the clock on the wall and frowned when he saw the time.

' _Where the hell is that little shit? If he's making me wait on purpose, I'll freeze his scrawny ass.'_

As soon as he thought that, a black portal opened before him and out stepped the leader of the League of Villains. The portal then shrank and reformed into the League's second-in-command.

"You failed."

"Nice to see you as well, Shigaraki," said Frostbite, still looking bored. "Can I get you anything? Iced tea, perhaps?"

"Don't play games with me, Frostbite. You and your team failed at killing those kids," stated Shigaraki as he narrowed his eye at the ice villain.

"So you did expect me to kill them!" exclaimed Frostbite, now looking shocked, although his tone clearly held sarcasm. "I would have expected that anything that was a thorn in the League's side must have been hard to kill, especially that green-haired brat."

Frostbite didn't hide his smirk when Shigaraki started to tremble in anger.

"You would do well to hold your tongue, Frostbite," said Kurogiri, narrowing his yellow eyes.

"No, I don't think I will," replied Frostbite as he gave off a grin. "You guys came to me to handle a job that you clearly couldn't do on your own. You need me."

"I'll kill you!" exclaimed Shigaraki as he reached forward. He stopped though when the temperature started to drop.

"It's funny how you believe that people should fear you, Shigaraki," said the ice villain with a laugh. "In case you forgot, the moment you touch me your life is forfeit. I technically have the advantage over you…and not just because of my Quirk."

The handsy villain glared hatefully at the ice villain. How dare this thug think he was better than him! "And why is that?"

Frostbite flashed his sharp teeth. "You're nothing more than a man-child, thinking that everything should go your way and when it doesn't you throw a hissy fit. Word gets around, Shigaraki, and most of us villains know what happened to Overhaul after the heroes beat him. I guess you really didn't like the fact that he didn't join you."

Shigaraki started to scratch at his neck. He wanted to kill this insect for the disrespect he was showing him.

"You were told to keep quiet, Frostbite!"

"And the handler speaks up again," laughed Frostbite as he looked at Kurogiri. "It must be a pain to act as a babysitter all of the time. Of course, someone has to look after All For One's puppet."

"Do not speak of Sensei like that!" screeched Shigaraki, the hate in his eyes overflowing.

"It's funny how you think All For One cares about you. With a name like "All For One", it's obvious they only care about one thing."

"You know nothing!"

"Enough!" exclaimed Kurogiri, getting Shigaraki to halt his tantrum. The mist villain turned back towards Frostbite. "You've made a grave mistake in going against us."

"No, you made the mistake of coming to me," replied Frostbite, now looking serious. "You mistook me as a common thug when in reality I am far from that. I might only do small crimes, as you were led to believe, but I choose to do that. With my Quirk, I can easily go big time, but I rather stay under the radar. Why do you think I've been able to stay active for so many years?"

As much as Kurogiri hated to admit it, Frostbite was right. Kurogiri had a feeling there was more to the villain before him and looking into his eyes he could see someone far smarter than he originally thought.

"What is it that you want, Frostbite?"

"Do not make any deals with him, Kurogiri," ordered Shigaraki with a hiss as he turned his glare to his second-in-command.

Frostbite let out a laugh. "To answer your question, nothing. I want nothing from you, but I'll still do the job you hired me for."

That got the two League members' attention. Kurogiri was the one to speak up. "Why?"

Another grin came from Frostbite. "As I said earlier, that green-haired brat is a thorn in your side and you hired me to kill him. By killing him, I will have done something you couldn't do and I will gladly hold that over your heads for all eternity."

If it weren't for Kurogiri holding him back, Shigaraki would have lunged at Frostbite, cold temperature be damned. It was at this point that Frostbite stood up and made his away around the two villains to head out.

"Where are you going?! Don't walk away from me!" exclaimed Shigaraki, glaring hatefully at Frostbite.

"You two are starting to bore me," replied Frostbite, not looking back. He then stopped once he reached the door. "By the way, if by some chance the kid does beat me, don't think you'll be able to get to me like you did with Overhaul."

"And why is that?" demanded the League's leader.

Frostbite turned his head to give Shigaraki a smile. "Because I'll gladly kill myself the moment I lose. I won't give you the satisfaction of getting revenge on me."

With that, Frostbite left the room. He was only a few feet away when he heard a shriek of rage from behind the door, causing the ice villain to grin.

-:-

Back at UA, classes were starting to let out and the students of Class 1A were packing up to leave.

"So Deku, what are you planning for tonight?" asked Ochaco, looking over at her friend.

"I was actually going to go and train," replied Izuku. "Now that I've rested for a few days, I can finally start training again. I feel like I've fallen behind so I want to get in as much training as I can."

"That is very admirable of you, Midoriya!" stated Iida as he made his way over.

"Che, it doesn't matter how much you train, you're still fucking worthless."

Izuku flinched at the harsh words from his former childhood friend. Looking over, he found Bakugou glaring at him with his usual amount of hate.

"Kacchan…"

"Why do you always have to be so mean, Bakugou?" demanded Ochaco.

"Fuck off, Round Face!" growled out the explosive boy. He turned his glare back at Izuku. "You keep claiming you want to be a hero, Deku, and then let a weak ass fucking villain beat you! I always knew you were full of fucking shit!"

Izuku was about to say something back, but the familiar voice of his froggy friend sounded off.

"He's still more of a hero than you'll ever be, Bakugou, gero."

Bakugou's glare was now locked onto Tsuyu as she walked passed him and stood by a shocked and scared Izuku. "You want to say that again, Frogger?!"

"Midoriya-kun is more of a hero than you'll ever be, gero," repeated Tsuyu, not afraid of the ashy blond before her. "During everything this class has been through since we've started coming to UA, Midoriya-kun has shown what it really means to be a hero, willing to put the lives of others before his own, gero. You on the other hand do not make it a secret that you only care about being the number one hero, which is very selfish on your part, gero."

"Fuck off, Frogger!" growled Bakugou through clenched teeth as small explosions came from his palms. "I'll fucking destroy you!"

"Not very hero-like, gero," replied Tsuyu, putting her finger on her chin. She then turned to Izuku, who was now pale as a sheet. "Come on, Midoriya-kun. If we want to get some extra training in, we should get going, gero."

That got Izuku's attention. "N-Nani? W-We?"

"You're not the only one who wishes to become a better hero, Midoriya-kun. I'll be your training partner, gero."

The frog girl then grabbed Izuku's hand, causing him to blush brightly, and led him towards the door so they could leave the room and everyone who witnessed her confrontation with Bakugou. Once they were gone, the others started to speak up.

"Did you see that?! Tsuyu totally stood up to Bakugou!" squeaked out the invisible girl, Hagakure Tooru.

"What did you expect?" said Jirou. "She's not the type to take shit from people."

"Heh, I'm actually surprised that she made it out of here alive after that," said the electric boy, Kaminari Denki.

Bakugou gnashed his teeth together as he heard the others, in his mind, talking shit about him. He was about to go off on all of them, if it wasn't for Kirishima putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, Baku-bro! Let's you and I get some extra training in as well! Can't fall behind, right?"

While Bakugou wanted to blow up these little shits, the thought of making sure Deku didn't get ahead of him was more tantalizing.

"First smart thing you've said all day," replied Bakugou with a feral grin.

As the two boys left, the others could only sweatdrop.

"Is Kirishima really that blind?" questioned Jirou, referring to Kirishima's disregard to Bakugou's attitude.

"More like Kirishima knows he's the only one who can handle Bakugou," replied Mina with a laugh. "He probably knew what Bakugou was about to do, so he diverted his attention elsewhere!"

"Hopefully he can keep him away from Midoriya," said Iida as he readjusted his glasses.

"I wouldn't worry about that," said the stoic voice of Todoroki as he made his way over. "Midoriya has Asui with him. She'll keep him out of harm's way."

The others couldn't disagree with that.

-:-

With Izuku and Tsuyu, the green duo were making their way back to the dorms to change out of their school uniforms and into some training clothes. Unfortunately they didn't make it very far as they were stopped by All Might.

"Ah, Midoriya, my boy! I've been looking all over for you."

"What's up, All Might?" asked Izuku, his large green eyes filled with curiosity.

"I've been meaning to have a talk with you about something," replied Toshinori, briefly glancing down to see Izuku's hand still in young Asui's. "In private, of course."

"Oh, okay," replied Izuku. He turned to Tsuyu with a look of apology. "I guess I'll have to take a rain check on training. Gomen, Tsuyu."

Tsuyu just gave him a smile, showing that she wasn't upset. "That's okay, Midoriya-kun. I'll see you later then."

With that, Izuku let go of Tsuyu's hand and followed after his mentor. As Tsuyu watched the green-haired boy leave she felt as if all of the warmth left her body. She wanted to reach out to him, but she knew whatever All Might wanted to talk to him about had to be important. Shaking her head, she decided to continue on to the dorms. Maybe the others were there and they could find something to do.

-:-

In the teacher's lounge, Izuku sat across from Toshinori, waiting for his mentor to start.

"I suppose I'll get to the point," said Toshinori. "What is your relationship with young Asui?"

Izuku raised an eyebrow is surprise. Of all the things that All Might wanted to talk about, that was far from the top of his list.

"…We're friends."

"And that's it? There's nothing else going on?"

Now, Izuku was a smart boy. He knew exactly where All Might was going with this.

"N-Nani?! Wh-Why are you asking that?!" exclaimed the red-faced Izuku. "I-Is this s-supposed to be The T-Talk?! D-Does Kaachan know about this?!"

At the mention of The Talk, Toshinori coughed up some blood in surprise. "No! This isn't that kind of conversation… maybe. And you mother doesn't know anything about this!"

"Then what is this about?!" demanded Izuku, still embarrassed.

"I just want to know if you know what you're getting into," replied Toshinori as he wiped off the blood from his mouth. "You two were found in the same bed after all."

"But nothing happened!"

"Just making sure. You two do seem to have gotten closer as of late."

"I'm actually surprised by that as well," said Izuku, causing Toshinori to raise an eyebrow. "I mean, we became friends after the USJ incident, but I wasn't as close to Tsuyu as I was with Iida or Uraraka. It's as if ever since that incident with Frostbite, something changed."

Toshinori let out a hum of contemplation as he took in Izuku's words. From what he's seen, it looked like young Asui had gained feelings for his ward, but he could have been reading too much into it.

"Well whatever it is, I hope you know you can always come to me if you need advice," stated Toshinori. "Heroics aren't the only thing I know after all."

Izuku wasn't sure if he would ever need to go to All Might for that type of advice. At least, he hoped he wouldn't. It would be too weird.

-:-

Later that night, everyone had gone to bed and while most everyone had fallen asleep, Tsuyu couldn't help but toss and turn. Opening her eyes, she thought back to earlier that afternoon when Izuku had finally returned to the dorms. She went to greet him, but the moment he saw her he blushed, made up some excuse, and went to his room where he stayed for the rest of the day. It confused her greatly.

Not only that, but she was cold. Not in the same way as a winter day, but it was still uncomfortable for her. Turning her head to the side, she noticed the empty space in her bed. Now she knew what was missing.

Sitting up, she got out of bed and made her way out of her room, sneaking down the halls and making her way to the boys' side of the dorms. It was a good thing she had a frog Quirk. Made stealth all that much easier. She then made her way up to the room she knew held her prize.

Opening the door and quietly making her way inside, she didn't hesitate to make her way to the bed and getting underneath the covers.

' _Good night, Midoriya-kun,'_ thought Tsuyu as she snuggled against the sleeping green-haired boy, taking in his warmth. She smiled when she felt him unconsciously wrap his arm around her and held her close.

Pleasant dreams came to Tsuyu that night.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **The Pros are trying to figure out who Frostbite is, Frostbite is playing a dangerous game with Shigaraki, Bakugou is still an ass, and it looks like Izuku and Tsuyu's relationship is evolving into something new, much to Izuku's confusion. Looks like he might have to take up Toshinori's offer sooner rather than later, especially if Tsuyu keeps giving him these types of surprises.**


	5. Dreams Can Change Things

Tsuyu knew right away she was in a dream. For one thing, she clearly remembered being in Izuku's bed in his arms and not in a rainforest. Secondly, everything was red.

She reached up to her face and took off the item she was apparently wearing, which happened to be a pair of circular wire-framed glasses with red lenses. Looking down at her state of dress she saw that she was wearing a dress made of green and yellow leaves and that she was barefoot.

"Gero, this dream just started and already it's very strange," said the frog girl to herself. With a shrug, she put the glasses back on and hopped away in hopes of finding something that would make sense of this.

She hopped from tree to tree, taking in her surroundings. It wasn't until she heard a yelp that she stopped. Looking down from the branch that she was on she found that it was a boy in explorer gear that had tripped over a tree root. Her eyes widened when she saw that it wasn't just any boy though.

"Ow. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going," said the boy as he stood up, revealing himself to be Izuku.

"Midoriya-kun," gasped out Tsuyu as she took in his appearance. The way his shirt clung to his torso and showed off his muscles was very appealing.

The boy's eyes widened when he looked over at her. "Ah! It's you! I've been looking all over for you!"

"You have, gero?" asked Tsuyu, tilting her head slightly.

"Hai! I had heard stories of a wood nymph living in this rainforest and the village natives told me where I might be able to find you," explained Izuku. "Although, looking at you now, I don't really agree with how the natives described you."

"Oh…I see, gero," replied Tsuyu, feeling as if her heart was just crushed. It sounded like he was disappointed with her appearance. She really shouldn't have been surprised, she figured. Who could find a frog pretty?

It was then that Izuku gave her a smile. "You're actually way more beautiful than how the natives described."

Despite being cold-blooded, Tsuyu felt heat rise to her cheeks. Izuku thought she was beautiful? Even though she knew this was a dream, she really wished it wasn't. She blushed further when Izuku reached forward and gently cupped her face.

"Midoriya-kun…"

"You really are beautiful."

Her already large eyes widened when the boy leaned forward. She knew what was about to happen and wanted it. Too bad reality came a calling.

-:-

Tsuyu's eye fluttered open before she let out a soft groan when she realized that she was awake. She was having such a nice dream…strange, but nice. Midoriya-kun had called her beautiful and was about to kiss her. Never in her life had a boy been so romantic towards her. She was always the frog girl that others would rather avoid.

Glancing up at the sleeping boy, Tsuyu wondered what he really thought of her. Did he really think she was beautiful or was that just wishful thinking?

' _Probably just wishful thinking, gero,'_ thought Tsuyu with a frown. _'But why do I want Midoriya-kun to say it so badly?'_

She couldn't think about that any further as the alarm from Midoriya-kun's phone went off. With a moan, the boy reached over to grab his phone and turn off the alarm. Once the noise was gone, she watched as Midoriya-kun let out a brief yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, Midoriya-kun, gero," said Tsuyu with a smile. She quickly got of the bed, knowing what was to come.

"Morning, Tsuyu," mumbled Izuku, still waking up. Once it finally hit his sleep-addled mind though, he was wide-awake. "Eh?!"

Tsuyu watched as Izuku scrambled out of sheets and pressed against the wall, looking at her with wide eyes and looking as if he was about to hyperventilate. While she didn't have the hearing capabilities that Jirou had, Tsuyu could have sworn she could hear Izuku's rapid heartbeat from where she stood.

"You need to calm down, Midoriya-kun, or else you might have a heart attack, gero."

"T-Tsuyu?! Wh-What are y-you doing in m-my r-room?!" squeaked out the green-haired boy. "Wh-Why were y-you in m-my b-bed?!"

"It was too cold in my room, gero," replied Tsuyu. It wasn't complete lie really. "And you're the only one who can keep me warm, gero."

Izuku blushed brightly at that and froze in place, which gave Tsuyu the opportunity to crawl back onto the bed and snuggle up next to him again.

"T-Tsuyu! Wh-What if the others c-catch you?" asked Izuku with a stutter, unsure how to deal with the girl so close to him. "Wh-What if Aizawa-sensei finds out?!"

"Gero, aside from Iida would the others even care? As for Aizawa-sensei, what he doesn't know won't hurt us."

Glancing towards the girl, who was currently laying her head on his shoulder, Izuku was becoming more and more confused. He remembered his little talk with All Might and was starting to wonder if maybe there really was something more to his friendship with Tsuyu. Shaking his head a bit to clear his mind, he decided to change the subject.

"T-Tsuyu, we should probably start getting ready for the day now."

"Gero, I suppose so," replied the girl, although she'd rather stay with Midoriya-kun.

"B-Besides, I was planning to get in an early morning jog before getting ready for class."

' _Well that would explain why his alarm was set so early, gero,'_ thought Tsuyu before relenting. "Okay then, Midoriya-kun."

The two teens then got off the bed, with Izuku getting ready for his jog and Tsuyu leaving to sneak back into her room to change.

-:-

After showering and changing into her uniform, Tsuyu made her way into the kitchen and started making breakfast not only for herself, but for Izuku as well.

' _He'll probably be hungry once he returns from his jog, gero,'_ thought Tsuyu as she continued cooking. So focused on her task, she didn't realize when she had company.

"Wow! That smells really good, Tsu!"

Tsuyu looked over to see a smiling Ochaco walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ochaco. Did you sleep well, gero?"

"You bet! I'm all energized for the day!" exclaimed the Zero Gravity user, pumping her fists.

This caused a giggle to escape the frog girl, who was amused by her friend's enthusiasm. "Glad to hear that, gero."

The girls continued to converse, talking about this and that. It was only when Izuku reentered the dorm did their attention turn to him.

"Good morning, Deku!"

"Morning, Uraraka," replied Izuku with a smile.

"Breakfast will be done soon, Midoriya-kun, gero," stated Tsuyu, garnering Izuku and Ochaco's attention. "So by time you get cleaned up it should be ready, gero."

"Ah, o-okay, T-Tsuyu," stuttered out Izuku, blushing at the thought of a girl making him breakfast.

He quickly took his leave to hit the showers, leaving the girls alone. Once Izuku was gone, Ochaco turned to Tsuyu with a concerned look.

"You're making Deku breakfast?"

"Technically it's for me and Midoriya-kun, gero. It's only fair since we woke up at around the same time, gero."

"…I see."

Ochaco had no idea how to feel about this. Both Tsu and Deku were her friends and she loved both of them dearly, but it was bad enough that she had Hatsume as a potential rival. She didn't need or want Tsu as a rival too.

"Are you okay, Ochaco? You look sad all of a sudden, gero," said Tsuyu, giving her friend a worried look.

"Eh?! Oh! I'm fine! Just remembered this sad scene from a show I watched yesterday!" exclaimed Ochaco letting out a nervous laugh. "I should probably start getting ready for class! See you later, Tsu!"

Ochaco turned and stiffly made her way back to her room, passing Izuku on the way.

The green-haired boy looked at the frog girl with concern. "Is something wrong with Uraraka?"

Tsuyu's concern matched Izuku's. "She said it was some show she watched yesterday, but I think there's more to it, gero."

"Should…should we go talk to her?"

Tsuyu gave it some thought before ultimately shaking her head. "No. I think it might be best to give her some space first. If she's still like this later then we'll talk to her, gero."

He hesitated for a moment, but Izuku had to agree with Tsuyu's logic. With nothing left to do, the green duo sat down next to each other to eat their breakfast before they went to class.

-:-

Everyone was in class, waiting for Aizawa-sensei to make his appearance. While Iida tried to call for order before their teacher arrived, some of the others decided to talk amongst themselves.

"So Midoriya, what's with you and Asui lately?" asked Kaminari. "You two seemed to have gotten pretty close."

"Eh?! Wh-What do you mean?"

"Don't toy with us, Midoriya!" hissed out Mineta as he glared at the green-haired boy. "How the hell did someone like you get a girlfriend?! Tell us your secrets! And tell us Asui's bust size!"

"Eh?!"

While the perverted grape kept harassing Izuku, on the other side of the room the girls were witnessing Izuku's plight.

"Looks like the two idiots have Midoriya trapped," said Jirou with an irritated sigh.

"Tsuyu, you should go save your man!" chirped Mina with a smile towards said frog girl. No one noticed when Ochaco flinched at Mina's wording.

"Gero, you do know that Midoriya-kun is not my boyfriend, right, Mina?" replied Tsuyu, to which Ochaco gave a quiet sigh of relief.

"Sure he isn't."

Momo then spoke up. "Regardless though, it does look like Midoriya could use some help."

Before any of the girls could put a stop to Mineta, Aizawa walked into the room.

"Everyone sit down now," demanded the shaggy, exhausted looking man. Once everyone was in his or her seats, he continued. "Today we'll be doing simulations similar to the one you first did in the beginning of the year."

"You mean where one team plays the heroes and the other team are the villains?" questioned Kirishima.

"In a sense. Much like the previous test you will all be paired off into teams of two, but who you will be facing will be a surprise."

' _Wait, what?'_ was the thought on all of the students' minds.

Aizawa let out a sigh when he noticed their confusion. "Basically this is to simulate an unknown factor. When you're out in the real world, you won't always know whom you will be up against. There is always a chance that you could encounter a villain that you have no knowledge of."

"In other words, this is to have us think on our feet," replied Momo. "This exercise won't give us a chance to come up with a plan beforehand."

"Exactly. As for what you'll be doing, your goal in this exercise is to capture the other team and you'll pass depending on how well you performed on the field. And before anyone gets any ideas, I'll be picking who you'll be partnered with."

Most of the students let out groan of disapproval, to which Aizawa took secret joy out of. It was then that Aizawa started naming off the teams.

Tokoyami Fumikage and Uraraka Ochaco

Ashido Mina and Sero Hanta

Kirishima Eijirou and Iida Tenya

Todoroki Shouto and Yaoyorozu Momo

Midoriya Izuku and Jirou Kyouka

Hagakure Tooru and Mineta Minoru

Kouda Kouji and Satou Rikidou

Kaminari Denki and Aoyama Yuuga

Shouji Mezou and Ojiro Mashirao

Asui Tsuyu and Bakugou Katsuki

As Aizawa named off the teams, some of the students were not happy…aside from Bakugou who was never happy. Tsuyu was one of these students because she would rather be with anyone else than with Bakugou. Even Mineta would have been better. Speaking of which…

"Why did I have to be paired with Mineta?" questioned Hagakure with a whimper.

"Aizawa-sensei probably did it on purpose since you're invisible, which means Mineta can't get distracted," explained Momo.

"Still doesn't mean I approve of it!" stated Hagakure as she crossed her arms over her chest. "At least you got lucky enough to be paired with Todoroki! I would do anything to be partnered with such a hottie!"

"It could have been worse. You could have had Bakugou as a partner," stated Jirou.

The girls turned towards Tsuyu with looks of apologies.

"Gero, I'll admit I would rather have anyone else…"

"Specifically Midori. Kyouka! You should trade with Tsuyu!"

Mina was ignored. "But I wouldn't wish Bakugou on anyone, gero. I'll just have to deal with this, gero."

Tsuyu looked over to where her partner for this exercise was to find him glaring at her. She merely rolled her eyes at his childishness and turned back to the other girls.

If she had looked elsewhere, she would have seen the worried look Izuku sent her way.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Poor Tsuyu. Her day started out so nicely and now it looks like she'll have some trouble with the upcoming exercise. Speaking of the exercise, I may or may not write out all five fights. I'll definitely write out Izuku & Kyouka's and Tsuyu & Bakugou's, but that might be it unless you guys want to see all five fights. As for which teams will face each other, I'll let you guys decide in the review section. Although, Izuku's team will not face Tsuyu's team, that much I'll say.**

 **Fun Fact: The scientific name of the red-eyed treefrog,** _ **A. callidryas**_ **, roughly translates to "beautiful wood nymph".**


	6. Testing Your Teamwork

The students of Class 1-A were standing outside of the school, dressed in their hero costumes as they waited for Aizawa-sensei to explain how they were going to go about the simulation.

"Follow me," ordered Aizawa before walking off. Some of the students glanced at each other before they all followed after their teacher. The man had led them towards what looked like a shed for sports equipment.

"Ano, Aizawa-sensei?" questioned Izuku.

The green-haired boy was ignored as Aizawa unlocked the door. Once inside the shed, Aizawa pressed a hidden button, which revealed a hidden staircase. He turned to his students to find them staring with wide eyes.

"Well? Get down there," said Aizawa, narrowing his eyes at them.

Class 1-A quickly made their way down with Aizawa right behind them. When they reached the bottom they found themselves in a somewhat large room with another door, which Aizawa unlocked and led them inside. This door led them to a hallway with two paths and ten Ectoplasms standing before them.

Aizawa then turned to his students. "I'll keep this short. Ectoplasm here will lead each team to a room where you'll wait for your turn. While in your respective rooms you won't be able to watch the other fights since these simulations are to represent the unknown factor. Once all five fights have concluded we will review the fights back in the classroom and go over what you did right or what you did wrong. Understood?"

"Yes, Sensei!"

"Good," replied the teacher. "And remember, this is a **team effort**. So I suggest you work together if you want to pass."

The Erasure Hero then turned to Ectoplasm and gave the go ahead. The clones each took a team and led them down the halls, stopping at various doors and letting them inside. Now all the students could do was wait for their turns to come.

-:-

Kyouka rolled her eyes as she listened to her partner go into another one of his muttering sessions. Most people would be put off by it, but she found it somewhat endearing. Plus, if she were being honest, she sometimes went into a similar state when she was on a roll when writing her music. Regardless, she had to put an end to this before their turn came.

"Tsuyu can take care of herself, Midoriya," said Kyouka, making the green-haired boy jump in fright.

"Wh-What? H-How…?"

The rocker girl rolled her eyes once again. "I know a Quirk aficionado like you couldn't have forgotten that I have enhanced hearing. I could hear exactly what you were muttering. So what is it? You'd rather be teamed up with Tsuyu than me?"

"N-No! I-It's nothing like that, J-Jirou-san! I-I'm sure we'd m-make a g-great team as w-well!" exclaimed Izuku with a bright red blush.

Due to his embarrassment, Izuku didn't notice the smirk on Kyouka's face, signifying that she was just teasing him. She was starting to see why Tsuyu liked him so much…even if the frog girl wouldn't admit it.

"Calm down, Midoriya. I'm just messing with you," said Kyouka. "In all seriousness though, you don't need to worry about Tsuyu."

Izuku let out a sigh. "Normally, I would agree with you on that, Jirou-san, but Tsuyu was paired with Kacchan for this assignment. She doesn't know him like I do."

"Then just trust her, Midoriya. I know Bakugou can be an ass twenty-four seven, but Tsuyu's not one to be intimidated by someone like him."

"Th-That's what I'm afraid of," replied Izuku with a shudder, causing Kyouka to raise an eyebrow.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but Bakugou is not an idiot. I don't think he'll do anything to Tsuyu, especially with Aizawa-sensei watching."

Izuku could only hope that Kyouka was right. Then again, memories of middle school returned to his mind.

-:-

During the time Izuku and Kyouka had their conversation, Tsuyu and Bakugou had a conversation of their own. Although it was more like Bakugou glaring hatefully at Tsuyu while she gave him a bored look. Just as Bakugou was about to growl out something, the frog girl beat him to the punch.

"Whatever you have to say is not going to scare me or intimidate me like you want it to, gero. If you are upset over what I said about Midoriya-kun being a better hero than you, I am not sorry, gero," stated Tsuyu, staring Bakugou right in the eyes and not showing fear. "I don't know why you have such an inferiority complex, especially when it comes to Midoriya-kun, but I suggest you get over it, gero."

"Fuck off, Frogger! No one is above me! Not even that fucking Deku!" yelled Bakugou, his glare becoming fiercer and tiny explosions coming from his palms as his anger started to rise. "So keep your fucking mouth shut or I'll shut it for you!"

"Again, not very hero-like, gero. Hopefully your anger doesn't get the best of you, since I know you don't want to **fail** this assignment while Midoriya-kun will pass, gero."

Bakugou could only growl in anger. There was no way he was going to let that fucking Deku get the best of him. He would pass this fucking assignment, even if he to do it with this frog bitch as his fucking teammate. If he were lucky, Deku would be his opponent. The thought put a feral grin on his face, as he wanted nothing more than to put Deku and this bitch in their place.

Seeing that grin on his face, Tsuyu had a bad feeling things were going to take a turn for the worst. She just hoped that Midoriya-kun wasn't their opponent.

-:-

As those conversations were happening the first of the fights had already finished. Ojiro and Shouji had won against Hagakure and Mineta. The four students were now sitting in the control room with Aizawa-sensei to watch the rest of the fights, although Hagakure was very upset with Ojiro at the moment.

"I can't believe you did that, Ojiro-kun!" said Hagakure. Despite being invisible, it was obvious that she was pouting.

"G-Gomen, Hagakure," replied Ojiro, a slight blush on his face.

As to why Hagakure was upset, it was simple, really. Upon learning whom their opponents were a hesitant Ojiro used Mineta's one weakness against him to earn a quick win.

" _H-Hagakure! Wh-When did you b-become visible?!"_

Knowing full well that Hagakure's hero costume was just a pair of gloves and boots, Mineta frantically looked around to catch a glimpse of breasts. This allowed Shouji to capture him with ease. With Hagakure, Ojiro captured her with his tail when she gave away her position by letting out a loud squeak of surprise, thinking she really did become visible and worried that Mineta would see her nude body.

Ojiro continued to apologize to Hagakure, while Mineta sulked that he didn't get to see any female nudity and Shouji merely waited for the next fight to begin. Aizawa, ignoring his students' prattle, pressed a button to let the next set of teams to start.

-:-

"Uraraka. It appears to be our turn," spoke Tokoyami as the light above the door lit up.

Ochaco jumped when Tokoyami spoke. He had been quiet this whole they were waiting and adding the fact that she was occupied by her own thoughts, the sudden sound surprised her.

"R-Right! Let's do this, Tokoyami!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" exclaimed Dark Shadow as he made his appearance.

Tokoyami could only grimace as Dark Shadow pumped himself up, while Ochaco giggled at the sight. Once the door opened the two of them entered to find that the battlefield looked to be a replica of a city district.

"How is something like this under the school?" questioned Ochaco, looking around in awe.

"Stay focused, Uraraka. We still have no idea who or where our opponents are," replied Tokoyami.

"G-Gomen."

The bird-like boy then turned to his shadow. "Can you scout ahead to find who we are dealing with?"

"No problem," replied Dark Shadow as he flew off. It didn't take long for him to return with information. "Looks like we're up against that Todoroki kid and that chick with the ponytail."

Ochaco gave Tokoyami a worried look. "Do you think we can win?"

"…Given my weakness to light and the fact that you need to get in close to use your Quirk, our chances are low," answered Tokoyami. "But since it is highly likely that they do not know who their opponents are yet, we have the element of surprise."

"So we just need to come up with a plan!" stated the anti-gravity girl.

"Correct. I suggest we find shelter for now so we are not out in the open."

Nodding in agreement, Ochaco followed after Tokoyami to come up with a plan.

-:-

With Shouto and Momo, the two were on guard as they searched the area. As they searched, Momo had come up with various plans for whomever they would be facing.

"Todoroki, I believe I've come up with a strategy for every possible opponent we might have to face."

The half-and-half boy turned to Momo with a raised eyebrow. "Even Midoriya and Bakugou?"

"Especially those two! While they are both very strong, you did beat Midoriya during the Sports Festival and if you use your fire you can also beat Bakugou," explained the raven-haired girl.

Shouto looked at his left hand. "I might have beaten Midoriya back then, but I feel that it was a fluke. He would have won had he not convinced me to use my fire. Chances are if Midoriya is our opponent, he'll have a strategy ready to use against me."

Momo stared at Shouto with wide eyes. She knew that he and Midoriya had become friends after the Sports Festival, but she didn't expect him to think that highly of the green-haired boy. She was also surprised to see a slight smile of Shouto's face, almost as if he were hoping Midoriya was their opponent.

"…Midoriya is important to you, isn't he?"

"…He made me realize that I'm more than what my father wants me to be. That I can be the type of hero that I want to be," replied Shouto, looking Momo in the eye.

The Creation Quirk user could see the resolve in the boy's eyes. She was going to say something, but was interrupted by the onslaught of falling pebbles.

"Eh?!" exclaimed Momo as she created a shield, while Shouto made one of ice. It was a good thing too as the pebbles were soon replaced with rocks. "Wh-What's going on?!"

"Our opponents decided to reveal themselves," replied Shouto as he peeked out from behind his shield to see Tokoyami and Ochaco. Tokoyami, using Dark Shadow to fly, had Ochaco in his arms as she used her Quirk to rain pieces of earth onto them.

"Todoroki! Can you make a bigger ice wall?" questioned Momo. The boy didn't hesitate as he used his ice quirk to give them a bit more defense. No longer being pummeled by rocks, Momo put down her own shield and used her quirk to create a net gun. Taking aim, once she saw the flying duo in position she fired…only for Tokoyami to dart out of the way. "Darn it!"

"Something tells me I won't have better luck," added Shouto. "With them in the air like that, they can dodge whatever we fire at them."

"Couldn't you use your fire to weaken Dark Shadow?" asked Momo with a look of curiosity. "If Dark Shadow becomes too weak they won't be able to fly. And we won't have to worry about them getting hurt from the fall since Uraraka would use her Quirk to keep them safe."

"…"

"…Todoroki?"

"Get another net ready," stated Shouto as he ran out into the open.

"T-Todoroki!"

Tokoyami and Ochaco watched as Shouto ran from his cover.

"Stay on guard, Uraraka," stated Tokoyami. "Todoroki might try to get us into a position for Yaoyorozu to capture us."

"Right!" replied Ochaco as she kept watch for Momo. She trusted Tokoyami to focus on Shouto.

What the two weren't expecting though was the build up of heat coming from Shouto as his left side ignited. Before they could do anything, Shouto created a large pillar of flames, which made the room much brighter.

"Gyah! It burns!" cried out Dark Shadow, unable to take the light.

"Stay strong, Dark Shadow!" exclaimed Tokoyami, knowing what would happen.

Unfortunately, Dark Shadow couldn't take it anymore and had to retreat. "Gomen, Fumikage, but I can't!"

Before the two could fall, Ochaco quickly used her Quirk to keep them afloat. This was the moment Momo was waiting for as she fired off another net. Since their opponents no longer had a way to move through the air, they were sitting ducks.

"We did it!" cheered Momo in happiness as she watched the net capture her fellow classmates.

She and Shouto then reeled in a grimacing Tokoyami and pouting Ochaco as the alarm sounded off, signifying the end of the fight. The four students then made their way back to the control room.

"Aw, I thought we had you two cornered," said Ochaco with a slight whine.

"What exactly was your plan anyway?" asked Momo with a tilt of her head.

"We were hoping to keep you two on defense with the rocks and then use Tokoyami's speed to swoop and capture you while you were distracted," explained the Zero Gravity girl as she held up the capture tape.

"It was a sound plan. With you two in the air like that, you made yourselves a harder target," said Shouto.

"Not hard enough, apparently," added Tokoyami when a dejected Dark Shadow made an appearance. Upon seeing the sentient Quirk, Ochaco tried to cheer him up.

"Aw, don't worry Dark Shadow! You did your best just like the rest of us!" exclaimed the bubbly girl with a smile as she gave him a pet on the head. Tokoyami gave him a slight smile and a nod to show that he agreed with Ochaco.

Dark Shadow could only lean into the petting, happy that they weren't mad.

The four soon entered the control room to find that they were only the second group to have finished. Once they were seated, the next match began.

-:-

Bakugou had a feral grin on his face when the door opened. He then cast a glared towards Tsuyu.

"Listen up, Frogger! Do what I say and don't get in my way!" exclaimed the explosive boy. Before Tsuyu could respond, Bakugou ran out to the arena, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Get ready to die, Deku! You'll never win against me!"

Tsuyu let out a sigh before she hopped after her "teammate". _'Midoriya-kun, if you are our opponent, please be careful, gero.'_

-:-

On the other side of the arena, Kaminari let out a groan while Aoyama shivered in fear.

"Why did it have to be Bakugou of all people?" questioned Kaminari after hearing the outburst. "Why couldn't it have been Midoriya or Todoroki? Yeah they're strong, but they won't purposely try to kill us!"

"W-We should probably hide before Monsieur Bakugou finds us," replied Aoyama, still shaking in fear. Personally, he didn't want to run away as that's not what heroes do, but Bakugou was a very scary individual.

"R-Right!"

The two blonds quickly made their escape before Bakugou could make his way over to their location. Once they found a place they felt safe, they let out a sigh of relief.

"How are we going to win this, Monsieur Kaminari?" questioned the French boy.

"Hell if I know. It's times like this I really wish I had Midoriya or Yaoyorozu's smarts," replied the electric boy with a sigh of frustration.

At the mention of Midoriya, Aoyama started to think. After becoming friends with Midoriya, the glittering boy had learned a lot in how to use his own quirk a bit more efficiently. He also learned a bit about the other Quirks in the class, especially Bakugou's.

"We could try trapping Monsieur Bakugou."

Kaminari had a blank look on his face as he looked at Aoyama. "And how exactly do you think we can manage that?! Bakugou isn't an idiot, he'll see it coming a mile away!"

"Not unless we get him angry enough."

Now Aoyama had Kaminari's attention as he explained his plan.

-:-

"Show yourselves, you fucking little shits!" yelled out Bakugou as he looked for his targets. "Deku! If you're here, stop being a worthless coward!"

"Midoriya's not your opponent, Bakugou!" called out a voice, gathering the explosive boy's attention.

Bakugou scowled upon seeing Kaminari. He really wanted to fight Deku and put him in his place. No matter. Anyone who got in his way would fall.

"Die!" exclaimed Bakugou as he used his Quirk to accelerate towards Kaminari. When he got close to Kaminari though, a beam of light cut between them, causing Bakugou to make an explosion to stop himself from running into it. When the light died down, Kaminari was nowhere to be seen. Letting out a growl, Bakugou glared towards where the laser came from. "Fucking sparkling bastard!"

The ashy blond exploded his way towards where Aoyama was. At least, he was until he heard Kaminari.

"I never took you as being afraid of me, Bakugou! Is that why you're running away?!"

Stopping in his tracks, Bakugou turned and looked at Kaminari with a look that promised death. It took everything in Kaminari's power not to flinch back in fear. With a roar of anger, Bakugou charged after Kaminari, only to once again be blocked off by Aoyama's laser and once again, Kaminari was gone.

"Damn it!" yelled Bakugou as he set off some explosions in anger.

With Tsuyu, she was currently camouflaged and out of Bakugou's range. Due to how calm she was, unlike Bakugou at the moment, it didn't take long for her to figure out what their opponents were doing.

' _Most likely this was Aoyama-san's idea, gero. I don't think Kaminari-san is smart enough to come up with something like this.'_

While Kaminari had split Bakugou's attention between him and Aoyama, thanks to his insults towards the explosive boy, Tsuyu focused solely on Aoyama. It wasn't hard finding the glittering boy. Instead of capturing him though, Tsuyu was actually curious as to how long they could keep up this tactic. Every time Aoyama would fire off his laser he would then quickly run off to a new position while Kaminari distracted Bakugou. It sounded like something Midoriya-kun would come up with.

' _Definitely Aoyama-san's idea then,'_ thought Tsuyu as she hopped after Aoyama. _'It's clear that he looks up to Midoriya-kun and has even become less self-centered since they became friends, gero.'_

She continued to watch as the two blonds gave Bakugou the runaround. It soon came to an end though when Bakugou made his way towards Aoyama and Kaminari was nowhere to be seen.

"I've had enough of this bullshit!" exclaimed Bakugou, his anger consuming him. "I'm going to kill each and every one of you fuckers!"

Aoyama shook in fear as he stared death in the face when Bakugou appeared above him. Luckily for him, Kaminari appeared just in time and latched onto Bakugou's arm. Before Bakugou could even question it or do anything about it, Kaminari unleashed thousands of volts of electricity while Aoyama and Tsuyu took cover.

Bakugou yelled out in pain as electricity flowed through his body. No matter how strong he was, not even he could withstand a force of nature like electricity. When the voltage stopped, smoke flowed off of Bakugou, who fell forward unconscious.

Aoyama stared at the fallen Bakugou with wide eyes. "W-We did it? Monsieur Kaminari! We did it!"

"Uh huh…"

The sparkling hero sweatdropped though when he found his partner in his "dumb state", the electric hero giving two thumbs up as his brain was fried after using so much electricity.

"Sacré bleu…"

"I must admit that was very impressive, gero."

At the sound of the unexpected voice, Aoyama jumped in fright and turned to see Asui standing behind him. He had honestly forgot that she was also their opponent for this assignment.

"M-Mademoiselle Asui!" exclaimed Aoyama. He wasn't sure he could win this now. He wasn't much of a fighter and his partner was out of commission.

Putting her finger near mouth, Tsuyu titled her head. "Shouldn't you capture Bakugou before he wakes up, gero?"

Blinking in confusion, Aoyama wondered if this was a trick. "A-Are you not going to stop me?"

"Not really, gero. Bakugou made it very clear that he wanted to do this on his own. Since you and Kaminari-san beat him, I believe that makes you two the winners of this match, gero," explained the frog girl.

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Aoyama quickly used his capture tape to wrap up Bakugou. He even used Kaminari's capture tape to insure Bakugou couldn't escape should he awaken. With Asui's help he was able to drag both Bakugou and Kaminari to the control room.

-:-

In said control room the other students were staring at the screen with wide eyes. They were honestly expecting Bakugou and Tsuyu to win, but the fact that Kaminari and Aoyama were able to outsmart Bakugou was shocking…no pun intended.

"What did we just witness?!" questioned Hagakure.

The door then opened and in walked Tsuyu and Aoyama with Bakugou and Kaminari in tow. Leaving Bakugou on the floor, Aoyama led Kaminari to a chair and sat him down.

"Asui," started Aizawa. "Why did you stay on the sidelines? And why did you not try to capture your opponents when the opportunity arose?"

Tsuyu looked up at her teacher and told the truth. "As I told Aoyama-san, Bakugou did not wish to work together like we were supposed to, gero. So I did as he "demanded" and let him do as he pleased. As to why I let Aoyama and Kaminari take the win, I figured that it was necessary for Bakugou to learn that teamwork is needed in some situations, gero. While it is very slim, this lost might teach him the lesson he desperately needs to learn, gero."

"…You do realize that you technically failed the assignment, right?"

"A small price to pay, gero."

The erasure hero could feel a headache coming on. He didn't need another problem child in this class.

"Just go sit down. We'll talk about this later."

Tsuyu then went over to sit with Ochaco and Aoyama and waited for the next match to begin.

-:-

The fight was somewhat one-sided. With no animals around, Kouda unfortunately couldn't use his Quirk and was easily captured by Iida. Kirishima had taken on Satou and his Hardening Quirk was useful against the larger boy's sugar enhanced strength. Being able to withstand Satou's attacks, Kirishima was able to outlast his opponent and land a punch that knocked the air out of him. This gave Kirishima the chance to capture Satou and acquire the win.

"Man, Satou! You can really pack a punch," said Kirishima with a sharp-toothed grin as the four made their way back. "If it weren't for my Quirk, you would have beaten me!"

"You're Quirk ain't that bad either, Kirishima" replied Satou with a smirk. He then flexed his hand. "I think I actually hurt my hand with some of those punches."

The redhead let out a chuckle before looking over at Kouda, who looked really down. "Ah, don't be upset, Kouda! It was just luck of the draw. You might win next time!"

"Kirishima-san is right," added Iida. "Although, have you ever considered taking on animal partners? By doing so you won't ever be at a disadvantage in a battle should there be no wild animals nearby."

Kouda blinked once before giving it some thought. He then nodded in determination as a way to show that the idea sound.

When they reached the control room, an odd, yet familiar sight greeted them. Bakugou was thrashing about as he was bound and gagged by Aizawa's binding cloth. It looked like he was trying to get to Kaminari and Aoyama, who were as far away from the explosive boy as possible. It was a good thing Aizawa was using his own Quirk to nullify Bakugou's.

"Whoa, Baku-bro! What the hell happened?!" asked Kirishima as he stared at the scene with wide eye.

"He's just upset that he lost to Kaminari-san and Aoyama-san, gero," stated Tsuyu, causing Bakugou to glare hatefully at her.

Kirishima turned to his shocked gaze to Tsuyu. "Wait, you guys lost?"

"Aoyama-san had a well thought out plan and Kaminari-san was able to knock out Bakugou with his electricity, gero," explained the frog girl. "It was during your match that he had finally woken up."

The redhead looked at the rest of his classmates who could only nod in confirmation. He let out a low whistle. "Damn…Nice job, Kaminari!"

Kaminari looked over to see Kirishima giving him a grin and a thumbs up. He returned it with a nervous smile and thumbs up of his own.

"Alright, that's enough," stated Aizawa still glaring at Bakugou to keep his Quirk at bay. "There's only one more match left and I would like to get it over with. **With no interruptions.** Do I make myself clear, Bakugou?"

A muffled growl could be heard from the ashy blond, but he stopped thrashing, which meant he was at least going to listen. When Aizawa released Bakugou, the boy stalked over to the other side of the room, away from everyone else. He cast one more glare at Tsuyu as he passed her, but was ultimately ignored by the frog girl.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Aizawa pressed the button for the final match to begin.

-:-

Izuku and Kyouka watched as the door opened, signifying that it was their turn. Kyouka turned to Izuku with a smirk.

"You ready, nerd?"

Izuku gave off a look of determination. "Ready!"

"Then let's do this!"

The two heroes in-training ran out into the arena. Once out there, they quickly got to work on the first part of the plan they came up with.

"So who are we up against, Jirou-san?"

"It's Sero and Ashido," replied the purple-haired girl, using her Quirk to hear their voices.

The green-haired boy let out a sigh of relief. At least they weren't up against Kacchan. "So we're up against long ranged fighters."

"So how do you want to go about this?" asked Kyouka.

"…I'll handle Sero and you handle Ashido."

Kyouka raised an eyebrow at this. "Any particular reason?"

"Sero's Quirk allows him to swing through and attack from the air. With my Full Cowl I can keep up with him and make sure he can't get away. Plus, I can break free from his tape should Sero catch me off guard. Ashido on the other hand can only fight on the ground and while she can slide on her acid as a way of quick travel, sound is still faster," explained Izuku as he looked at Kyouka.

"…I almost feel sorry for Sero and Ashido."

"Huh? How come?" asked Izuku, looking very confused.

"Because that big brain of yours can come up with a plan to beat anyone. It's almost scary really. I'm actually kind of glad that you're my partner for this assignment since I wouldn't want to go up against you myself," replied Kyouka, using one of her earphone jacks to poke Izuku's forehead. The boy blushed brightly at her action. Upon realizing what she just did, Kyouka blushed as well before she turned away from the boy. "A-Anyway, we should probably hunt down our opponents before they find us."

"R-Right!"

The two took off, trying not to think about the last few seconds.

-:-

Meanwhile, the rest of Class 1-A was watching the screen with rapt attention.

"Damn, Midoriya's got game," stated Kaminari with a low whistle.

"How can someone like him be so lucky?!" demanded Mineta, only to be knocked over by Tsuyu's tongue.

"That's enough out of you, gero," said the frog girl, focused solely on the screen with narrowed eyes.

The others glanced at each other. It wasn't often that Tsuyu showed emotions, but it was clear that she was annoyed. More so then usual when Mineta makes stupid comments.

Momo decided to be the one to ask. "Tsu, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, gero."

The rich girl wasn't convinced. She turned to Ochaco to see if she could talk to Tsuyu, considering the Zero Gravity girl was closer to her, but was surprised that Ochaco was just as focused on the screen…although her face was completely blank. Almost as if her entire brain just shut down.

' _There's another one now?! Why does Deku have to be so cute and attract all these girls?!'_ thought Ochaco, not wanting another rival for Izuku's affection.

Seeing that she was not going to get through to either Tsuyu or Ochaco at this point, Momo figured she'd have to wait until they were all back at the dorms. At least that way she'd have Kyouka and Mina to help her.

-:-

"So why exactly are we just sneaking around, Ashido?"

"Because we don't know who we're up against, Sero! We need to be sneaky so we don't get found out! Ooh, maybe we'll get lucky and be up against Tooru and Mineta!"

Sero knew they weren't going to be that lucky. And he was right when the telltale sound of crackling electricity came closer.

' _Please be Kaminari…'_

The Tape Quirk user's pray went unanswered as Izuku appeared above them, his body charged with energy.

"Crap!" exclaimed both Sero and Mina as they made a break for it. Sero took to the air thanks to his tape and Mina used her acid to skate away. In their panic though, they didn't realize that they went into different directions.

' _Good luck, Jirou-san,'_ thought Izuku as he took off after Sero.

-:-

Mina kept on skating, wanting and hoping to get as far away from Midoriya as possible. Taking a quick look back, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the green-haired boy was nowhere to be found.

"I lost him…but it looks like I lost Sero as well," said Mina, pouting when she couldn't find her teammate.

Too preoccupied with her problem, she completely forgot that Midoriya had a teammate of his own. Hearing it, but unable to stop in time, Mina was blown back by the sound wave that came crashing into her.

"You really need to start paying more attention, Mina," stated Kyouka, holding out one of her amplifiers.

The pink girl struggled to stand as Kyouka's attack had left her disoriented. Shaking her head to clear it, she turned to the rocker girl with another pout.

"Kyouka! Do you really have to be so rough?!"

Kyouka couldn't help but sweatdrop. "Really, Mina? We're supposed to be acting as if we're enemies. Would you go easy on an actual villain?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Then we can't go easy on each other for this assignment," replied Kyouka with a sigh. "Besides, just be glad you're not up against Bakugou. You know it would be much worse."

Mina couldn't help but shudder at that. The point of the assignment is to capture, not send your opponent to the hospital. "Fine! No holding back then!"

Rolling her eyes, Kyouka waited for Mina to make the first move. She didn't have to wait very long as Mina started acid skating and tried to come in from her blind spot after building up some speed. Of course there was no such thing as a blind spot when you have enhanced hearing. Aiming her amplifier, Kyouka fired off another sound wave slightly ahead of where Mina would be, once again knocking Mina off her feet.

' _Midoriya doesn't get enough praise for his genius,'_ thought Kyouka with a smirk, happy that Midoriya's analysis was right on the money.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Mina trying to stand once again.

"What do you expect, Mina? You tried to sneak up on someone who can literally hear you coming from a mile away," explained Kyouka.

Pouting once more, Mina tried to think up a plan to help her beat Kyouka. Unfortunately nothing was coming to mind. She needed to find and regroup with Sero if they wanted to win. Not wasting any time, the pink girl started to acid skate away, much to Kyouka's surprise.

"See ya later, Kyouka!"

"H-Hey! Don't run away like that! Get back here, damn it!" cried out Kyouka as she ran after her opponent.

-:-

With Izuku and Sero, the two were flying through the air with the latter trying his damnedest to avoid the former. Sero even kept shooting strips of tape at Izuku, but the green-haired boy easily dodged them.

"Heh, not bad, Midoriya!" called out Sero, grinning underneath his mask.

"You're not bad yourself, Sero-san!" replied Izuku, referring to how Sero was able to stay out of his reaching by using his tape for quick getaways. _'But I need to end this soon! But how?'_

Looking at his surroundings, Izuku looked at the tape Sero kept swinging from. It was then that Izuku thought that instead of aiming for Sero, aim for the tape. Positing his hand, Izuku stored up energy in his middle finger and with a single flick he sent an air bullet towards the tape. Not seeing this coming, Sero didn't retract his tape and it was shredded to pieces.

"Shit!" exclaimed Sero as he started to fall. He was about to produce another strip of tape, but Izuku used this time to capture Sero.

"Got you!" exclaimed the inheritor of One for All as he wrapped his capture tape around Sero.

"Aw man," groaned out Sero as the two landed.

Just as Izuku landed, Kyouka made her appearance dragging a pouting and bound Mina with her.

"She gave me some trouble when she decided to run, but I got her in the end," stated Kyouka with a smirk.

Izuku returned the smirk with a smile of his own. He was about to say something to his partner when he stopped after he saw his own breath.

' _Wait, what?'_ thought the boy.

"A-Anyone else feel it g-getting c-cold all of a s-sudden?" asked Mina, shivering.

"Y-Yeah, wh-what's the deal?" questioned Sero.

It was then a pillar of ice appeared before the four students. They watched with wide eyes as the pillar shattered and where it stood, stood a man that Izuku had recently become familiar with as the man gave off a sharp tooth grin.

"Miss me, little hero?"

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Looks like Izuku's not done fighting just yet, but how did the villain get onto school grounds? You'll just have to stay tuned.**

 **As for the actual fights in this chapter, I hope I depicted them in a way that felt realistic or reasonable. Despite how the manga likes to portray him, Bakugou is NOT invincible. He can be defeated, especially if you take advantage of his ego and anger.**


End file.
